Expect the Unexpected
by villaingroupie
Summary: Elaine is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and one bad day away from becoming a super villain herself. After finding an old book that claims she can summon gods to do her bidding, and boy is she pissed, what can happen when Loki shows up in her apartment? Can she handle him or will he be handling her?


She was mad... she was more than mad... she was key his mother's car mad. Lighting up a cigarette, Elaine more than knew what time it was... in a basic sense. She knew it was morning. The smoke was supposed to calm her, but it just made her more agitated since she wanted to light his groin on fire. How dare he bang that little tramp! She screamed out loud again after lighting candles around her apartment, her green eyes oozing with intent.

The remains of the night before was scattered like her mind as she walked back and forth across the room, continuously forgetting things for this damn ritual... beer bottles lined the kitchen sink like toy soldiers protecting her from soap scum, her eyeliner almost fully gone from her tears... she took another long drag off of her cigarette... she knew it was supposed to be an incense... but oh well, surely the god of mischief could deal. Something nagged at the back of her mind... that maybe she was supposed to be somewhere, but in her darkly lit apartment, the shades drawn and the only light entering was through the cracks... Elaine couldn't think of being anywhere other than right where she was... hexing the shit out of her new ex. Her cellphone laid in the corner of the kitchen on the counter, which had several missed messages and calls from all kinds of people, but she didn't care one damn bit.

Running her fingers over the pentacle she kept around her neck, Elaine flipped through the pages until she got to where she knew she needed to stop. Some damn little occult book she had found in a commercial bookstore, but maybe it would get all of this anger out of her. Kneeling before her makeshift altar, the brunette almost embodied a Fury with all of the anger that was inside of her. Carefully she read over the words... once, twice, three times before chanting them aloud, lighting her black and green candles.

We call the one in green

To come forth and be seen.

Be far or be he near,

Bring us the Trickster, Loki, here.

Shit was about to go down... and she was about to get even... Hell hath no fury like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent scorned... or something like that.

He was grateful, oh so eternally grateful for the seething voice of a woman to come calling to him like a beckoning sin. His head, for the first time in months, lifted as he strained his thoughts to meet this call. Anger, the destructive and hellish kind, dripped from her voice in droves. Oh, she had to be certainly mad to call upon him, and this only piqued his interest; knowing that there was another being out there uncaring to consequence, and just as hell-bent on revenge as he was. He wanted to respond with every fiber in his body, but he was weak. Cold. In confinement for his crimes and the amount of Midguardian blood he'd spilled without remorse. At this time he couldn't muster enough magic to respond to this unknown woman, but with a little more push, she could very well summon him herself.

Understanding this spiked a new found fire throughout Loki's system, initiating the mischief he'd long since given up on. But now, with the chance at freedom, things could be different. He could have everything he wanted... and then some. The throne, the revenge against Odin and Thor - all of it. Breathing heavily from his chest, Loki's eyes shined wickedly in the dimly lit cave. This was where he'd been banished to, after being stripped of most of his powers; a cave at the roots of Asgard's mountains. The magic securing these mountains was impenetrable, and though Loki found enough room to move and even walk about, when all he had was chilling black cave walls to stare it, he couldn't find the motivation to move. Now, the blood in his veins riled up with fierce adrenaline. His hands were bound but at long last he felt powerful enough to break free of these bearings.

The more she chanted, the greater the magical pull, bringing Loki's eyes to a devilish flicker as he allowed the magic to engulf him. It was all of her negative energy, all of her anger and sense of betrayal, that gradually began to flood through Loki. It felt rejuvenating to feed off of this nameless woman's energy, and as newfound strength throbbed in his muscles, Loki strained against the wrist-bindings until they broke, shattered, and freed him. Now that his hands were mobile, there was no telling what he could do. The pull grew heavier now, and instantaneously he found himself whirling through a portal of black atmosphere, twisting to the point that the air sucked out of his lungs.

_ Bring us the Trickster, Loki, here._

"You called?" his voice sounded silkier than it's ever been, his menacing figure towering behind this woman's body, as he was now standing in a purely candle-lit room. Whatever amount of magic she possessed within her, it was truly powerful, to be able to summon him this way. Counteracting the danger of his presence, the corners of Loki's pale lips curled upward for an amused but mysterious touch. This woman, for a human, was quite pleasing to the eye. Her skin was snow white, and her eyes were light sea foam green that drew Loki's gaze to collide with hers. Now what would a little thing like her want with him? "I must... express my gratitude for your freeing me, madam," he granted her politeness, as he privately knew there was much more this mortal could offer him - much more.


End file.
